Sleepsongs of The Atlantian's Child
by Descendant of Flaming Dragons
Summary: Reyna Lute fell through the blue-wet, the salty liquid slowly filling her lungs and vision flickering as her tiny heart tried to pump it's ever-diminishing amount of blood through her body- it's dark red fogged the blue. She never thought she would be saved by a white-haired male who could breathe the blue and control it. 'M' for depictions of gore and torture.
1. Prologue- Screams in the Night

**PROLOGUE**

 _A fist slammed into Reyna's side as she attempted to flee. The black-haired seven year old bounced along the cold concrete before she slammed into the far wall to a stop. Reyna whimpered as she tried to crawl away, but there was nowhere to go._

" _You've been defiant for the last time, Ω." A deep cruel voice made Reyna freeze. A sharp pinch in her neck told her that they had injected her with something. And it seared her veins, making her scream out in agony. Reyna writhed as she felt her body start to burn. Her eyes shone red as the pain tripled. It was the juice that made her feel pain worse than it really was._

" _NO!" Reyna shrieked, crying tears of blood as her eyes started to pulse with light. Her screams had made even some of the scientists in the room flinch and turn away- even they wouldn't go so far as to do this to a mere seven-year-old child. Her cries echoed through the facility and bounced across the beach sands as they made it through the vents, her suffering unknown to the world as she was dunked into the L.A.M.D.A's punishment protocol for naughty children…_


	2. I- I'll Sing You a Lullaby

_**Hope you all liked my intro to this new gem!**_

 _ **Chapter one, a-GO!**_

 **~~~~*\|/*~~~~**

 _ **I: I'll Sing you a Lullaby**_

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby,  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay.  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow,  
Bless you with love for the road that you go._

 **~~~~*/|\\*~~~~**

"The League has sent out their team to try to shut down Project Ω. What shall we do, Dr. Clover?" a mousy-looking man smirked and looked at the girl shivering on the concrete ground. The gashes made on her belly when her pain had been amplified by the serum had been crudely and poorly treated. Just as he liked it. "The League has a code against hurting children. She could be of use to us."

Turning to look at their test subject, they failed to see the pulse of crimson under her black bangs and stark white skin. Nor did they see the tears of blood as the red flash faded. Her child-like voice echoed through her cage as she sang in a warbling voice. Her voice shifted pitches, turning from soft and deadly to childlike and frightened. Eventually the two merged and a faint black outline of a five-pointed pentagram encircled in strange archaic runes surrounded her on the floor.

 _I was raised in a deep dark hole,_

 _A prisoner with no parole._

 _They locked me up and took my soul,_

 _Thrilled with what they made…_

 **~Happy Harbor~**

"As you all know the mission is to infiltrate Bermuda Island's Laboratory and take it down as well as rescue whoever is held prisoner within. It is straightforward."

The Team was flying towards their destination in the Bioship. Seven hours earlier they had gotten this mission from Batman and Martian Manhunter, or J'onn. The Martian had seemed deeply troubled and not even Megan could get him to tell what was so upsetting- only getting the words of 'Alpha Stigma' from him.

' _Megan, is everyone patched in?'_ Kaldur asked. The team was now hovering in the Bioship high above the ocean where Bermuda Island was located. Five affirmatives were heard through the mental link and the Atlantian went over their plan again. _'Superboy, you take out any heavy-hitters that come our way.'_ _'Right.'_ _'Kid, you have patrol duty. Find each of the said heavy hitters and lead Superboy to them.' 'Wall-man on the job!' 'Robin, you shut down their security system-.' 'Already ahead of you Waterboy.' 'Megan, you search for any unwelcome intentions.' 'On it.' 'That leaves me with-.'_ Suddenly Megan screamed, clutching her head and rocking back as the ship mimicked her movements.

"Megan?!" "Hey, what's wrong-?!" a child's voice echoed in their link. _'Hurts… h-hurts. Make it stop!'_

Tears streamed down Megan's cheeks as she looked down at the waves below the ship. There was a blinking light- Morse code. _'We know you're there. Come out or the child dies-.'_ "Those bastards!" Kid snarled. Superboy sucked in a breath, trembling with rage as his superior eyes saw the bloody child wrapped in heavy iron chains and weakly squirming in her captor's grip. _'Don't think we won't.'_ was the following flash of light spelling. Robin's eyes were wide behind his domino mask and Kaldur was frozen, ice flooding his veins. "Take us down." He commanded to Megan.

In seconds the Bioship had landed and the team stiffly exited. The child had black hair and eyes, pale literally paper-white skin and blood soaking through her white dress and bandages. She was hung out over the water in her chains, her captor a hulking beast not unlike Mammoth's appearance. "So I see the League passed it's morals onto the next generation!" the mousy-looking man sneered mockingly. Kaldur stepped forwards. "What did you plan to accomplish by having us just land?" the man just tapped his chin mockingly then sneered, an evil glint in his eyes. "you kids think you have all the power. You've gotten cocky- You may have stopped Cadmus, but you didn't stop her rival- GASTAARK Industries will rise to the top once again, and at the helm will be an army of Alpha Stigma at my command." The man paused, his beady black eyes glinting as he glanced at the child bleeding out into the salty water. "However, this little one, while being successful in everything we hoped she has just one flaw- _she's disobedient_. And like all children who misbehave, they must be punished. Monarch, _drop her._ " With a rumbling growl the monster opened his fist and the child went tumbling into the icy water, sinking faster than the team could react.

The water turned a blackish red under the cold moonlight.

The team sprang into action- Kaldur jumped into the ocean after the child while Conner faced off against the creature known now as Monarch. Wally was held up by three men in strange armor and using speed enhancement suits to match him blow for blow while Robin and Megan worked with Superboy.

 **~~~~*\|/*~~~~**

Reyna Lute fell through the blue-wet, the salty liquid slowly filling her lungs and vision flickering as her tiny heart tried to pump it's ever-diminishing amount of blood through her body- it's dark red fogged the blue. She thought the voice in her head, ever laughing and giggling at her childlike innocence and ruining it at every turn, would pop up.

It was just strangely silent.

Her eyes, those cursed eyes that GASTAARK bred into her and created, glowed deep ruby in the blue-wet. She choked as more water filled her lungs and her heart shuddered to a halt. Her eyes slid closed and her struggles ceased. Moments later, Kaldur found her, releasing her from the chains with quick efficiency.

"It will be alright, little one. Just hang on." The Atlantian said through gritted teeth as he controlled the water around them to form an air bubble. Aside from rushing water outside the pocket, there was silence. Kaldur waited for several moments before his eyes went wide.

" _Oh, no…"_ The Atlantian gently gripped the girl's shoulders and shook her, resting his ear to her chest. There was neither word nor sound nor heartbeat from the child. Her wet black hair was plastered to her face and her eyes were shut, crying bloody tears that had mixed with the water. "No…" Kaldur was stricken. He had seen death before, but this…? _This?_ This was an innocent child who had called out for help by hijacking Megan's mind link. She was only seven years old...

 _She never got to_ live.

Something wet and warm traced down Kaldur's cheeks and he was unashamed when he recognized the cause as tears. He gently wrapped the child up in his arms and sat in the surface inside the air bubble, rocking her body back and forth. He didn't acknowledge Megan as she contacted him and told him that they had won. He didn't care if the rest of the team heard his mind, he didn't care that it was shuddering and gasping or that his team mates saw his flashes of the now dead child in his arms. _'I was too slow…'_ was all Kaldur could gasp out.

Looking at the little girl, he saw she was still crying her blood even in death. He remembered a time when he was but a child himself. His mother would sing him a lullaby when he was scared of the dark or when he had nightmares. The least he could do was make sure she rested in peace.

He summoned his Siren power **(AN: I think Kaldur could** _ **classify**_ **as a siren- I mean I always thought his voice was nice, so it makes sense to have a power associated with sirens and mermaids. Seriously, the guy lives in** _ **ATLANTIS**_ **. Don't like? Sucks to be you! Papa Kaldur all the way!)** and allowed the sounds of the ocean become the instrument.

 **~~~~*\|/*~~~~**

Conner stiffened when he saw the brief flashed their leader had let loose. He trembled as the image of a bloody and beaten child lying lifeless and drowned in Kaldur's arms flashed in all their minds. Wally was the first to speak. _'Kaldur… dude there wasn't anything you could've done-.'_ _'I was too slow…'_ was the broken response. Suddenly a light blue pulse shot out from the point where Kaldur and the child must've been, silencing the waves and making them lap gently at different intervals against the docks. Almost like… _'Guys, I think he's… he's singing…'_ Robin said, in awe as the waves became more rhythmic and distinguishable noises of note came with the wind.

 _~Sleepsong- from The Secret Garden~_

 _ **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay,  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay~**_

 _The wind blew gently over the surface of the ocean, carrying haunting notes of the Sirens with them. Kaldur sent a small pulse of magic into the ocean and the bubble he and the girl were in moved upwards. Gently breaking the surface of the now still water, the Atlantian cradled the girl close as he began to sing._

 _ **Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby,  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay.  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow,  
Bless you with love for the road that you go~**_

 _The team watched from afar as he stood and looked up at the moon above them. The wind forming the voices of the Sirens and gently caressing the child's face. Megan was crying, fat tears rolling down her face and Robin actually had to duck under his cape to take off his mask and wipe his eyes from the tears that wouldn't stem their flow._

 _Wally was shaking. This child had lost her life because he was too slow. He was the fastest kid alive! If he had just_ moved _, she would still be alive._

 _ **~Somewhere Else…~**_

 _A small scared child calls out for anyone in a field of golden wheat and three rivers flowing in gold, silver, and copper._

 _Then the voice, soft, kind, feeling like warmth and love and_ home _, finds it's way to her ears. Reyna turns and sees a blue light shining over the ugly yet beautiful copper river. The voice was from there…?_

"Peace, little one."

"…?!"

"Calm, child. I mean no harm- I am here to help you make a choice."

"?"

"These three rivers represent Pandemonium, Elysium, and Avalon. Avalon is the world you just came from."

"…?"

"*Sigh*. I see you don't know what I am talking about. No matter- time is short. You must choose: Stay. Burn. Or go back."

"…!"

"You will choose regardless. The Rule Fragment is just written to be. You do not have long to dally, Little One."

"…!"

"Listen to the song before you choose- it may help you."

 _And Reyna did. The voice was soothing. She walked towards the muddy copper-colored river, reaching out to the pretty blue light with wide wondering black eyes._

 _ **May you sail far to the far fields of fortune,  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet.  
And may you need never to banish misfortune,  
May you find kindness in all that you meet…**_

 _Reyna felt sleepy. She yawned and sat down in the warm Copper-Color. Rubbing her eyes softly as she went. The Blue-Light drifted closer and she leaned against it, humming and letting a small slime grace her features as she drifted off to the voice of her now-dubbed 'Papa'._

 _ **May always the ocean watch over you,  
To guide you each step of the way.  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay~**_

 _Slowly, Reyna felt warmer and warmer, the voice became closer and closer._

 _ **May you bring love and may you bring happiness,  
Be loved in return to the end of your days.  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you,  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay…**_

 _Reyna felt warm arms wrapped around her and the voice against her ear. She felt the wind gently petting her and she heard the water below her._

 _ **May always the ocean watch over you,  
To guide you each step of the way.  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm,  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay~**_

 _ **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, lai-lay**_

 _And Reyna Lute opened her eyes…_

 **~~~~*\|/*~~~~**

END OF CHAPTER 1! Follow Fave and REEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!

 _ **Songs used are:**_

 _ **I: Go Tell Aunt Rhody- Resident Evil VII game**_

 _ **II: Sleepsong- The Secret Garden.**_

 _ **Sleepsong is the most heartwarming and heartbreaking song I've ever heard in my life and I cry every time I hear it.**_


	3. II- Awake

_**Sorry for the wait- work and Xmas set-ups are killing me…!**_

 **~~~~*\|/*~~~~**

 _II: Awake_

 **~~~~*\|/*~~~~**

As the song faded away into the sea breeze, Kaldur came out of the haze he had let himself sink into only to feel incredibly weak. Fighting vainly against the urge to sleep, the last thought he had was to hold the child close…

 _The now breathing child_.

Grunts and yells jarred Kaldur awake after what felt like only mere seconds. _"Wait we aren't gonna hurt you!"_ the crashing of a body against the living room's coffee table was… concerning. Then the smashing of glass, the occasional shout and yell. Instantly alert, the Atlantian jackknifed up and saw a blur of white and black sprint through the door of the room he was in- the medical ward- and race over to the bed he currently occupied. Before Kaldur could blink the girl (he assumed it was her) had dived under the hospital bed and hid there in a shivering lump of black waist-length hair and shuddering whimpers. When the rest of the YJ team burst into the room with Wally at the helm( looking soot-stained and dripping with water at the same time), Kaldur had already gotten out of bed and was on his hands and knees peering at the girl with worried iced silvery-blue eyes.

"Kaldur did the kid run in here-?" instantly Robin was cut off by a chilled glare from the Atlantian. When he was sure the others had sufficiently been quieted he turned back to the bundle of tears under the bed. Seeing two black irises peeking up at him through a fringe of matted and tangled black bangs and red rimmed eyes Kaldur gave a gentle smile to the terrified child. "Hello there, little one. I must say it's good to see you so lively." The eyes blinked up into his icy-blue silvers then ducked down again warily.

Not to be deterred, Kaldur continued. "My name is Kaldur'ahm, but you can call me Kaldur or Aqualad. Now I'm sure being hunched over on the floor under a low bed isn't comfortable, so why don't you come out?" Extending a webbed hand towards the girl, he waited patiently for her, smiling softly all the while. When the girl finally worked up the courage to take his hand, she went the extra mile and glomped him in a desperate hug.

Eyes widening in shock at the unexpected action, Kaldur was knocked flat on his rump. Feeling the girl shivering in her embracing him he wrapped his own arms around her and picked her up. Sitting back on the bed and leaning against the headboard he turned firm eyes to his sheepish- and/or openmouthed- team mates. "What in the name of Poseidon is going on? Why were you chasing her?"

All eyes turned to Wally and Artemis, who had just gotten in from visiting the Arrow, and the couple sheepishly scratched their heads in embarrassment. _"Weeeellll…"_

 **~ Twenty-Five minutes earlier~**

 _The first thing Reyna felt when she woke was warmth. Blinking open her eyes she found herself looking at a boy with bright orange hair and brown eyes. Slightly activating her eyes she assessed his powers lightly._ 'Name: Kid Flash. Age: 16. Height: 6 feet, five inches. Power: Super Speed.' _Suddenly the brown eyes were focused on her own dimly glowing red ones. With a yelp Kid Flash lept back. "Holy crap her eyes are glowing!" with a whimper Reyna dove under the covers, aggravating wounds that had yet to be healed, and started to shiver._

" _H-hey! Awww come on, kid don't cry! Oooh, shit, oh, shit shitshitshit! I am_ not _equipped to handle this! Where's Artemis when you need her?!" while Kid Flash was panicking Reyna slipped passed the edge of the covers and was limping out the door. A sudden_ "HEY!" _was all she needed to bolt off in a slow limping run. She made it halfway down the hall before the blur of superspeed-endowed human cut her off. With a strangled shriek Reyna's eyes flashed crimson, the Alpha Stigma in their black depths lighting up before she intoned an instinctive spell:_ "East to the West, I bring together Formation of the Yin and the Yang!" _as she did, she shakily swiped her tiny arms up and down, tracing a spell circle of bright flaming yellow lines._

 _The circle was a square with three branching lines from side to side and up to down. Her Alpha Stigma flashed as she wove the formula._

" _The heck-?!" KF shouted out. With a shaky shout Reyna finished her incantation._ "I summon forth Brilliance! Hellcat!" _with a roar a blue and red flame in the shape of a two-tailed cat came roaring out of the spell circle towards KF, making him dodge._

 _Reyna took that opportunity to make a break for it, leaving Kid Flash to put out the fire._

 **~~~~*\|/*~~~~**

 _Bare feet slapping the concrete under her as she limped away as fast as she could, Reyna came to a huge room filled with equipment. The sounds of flesh hitting padding reached her ears and Reyna peeked around a corner to see Superboy wailing on a superman-proof punching bag. With a brief flash of her eyes she assessed his powers._ 'Name: Superboy. Age: 24 months. Height: 6 feet seven inches. Powers: Super Strength, enhanced senses, near invulnerability.' _Meanwhile, Superboy had heard the extra heartbeat and smelled the lingering blood on the child's bandages. Slowing to a stop, the young Kryptonian looked over his shoulder to the corner._

 _Reyna squeaked and jumped behind the concrete, her heart going a mile a minute. "I know you're there." Holding in a whimper and knowing she had been found out, Reyna shakily shuffled out of the hiding place. Looking up into baby blue eyes clouded with curiosity and worry, she whined and hunched lower. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you." The gentle(ish) giant said soothingly as he slowly approached the shaking child. Reyna backed up a step, her eyes flaring warningly their pentagrams and bright red. Suddenly Kid Flash can speeding in, looking soot-stained, frazzled, and slightly ticked off. "Were did that little-?!" with a shriek, Reyna batted Superboy's approaching hand away, eyed glowing full-throttle as she activated her second instinctive spell:_ "What I seek is the Water Cloud: Mizui!" _with a roar and a blue spell circle, a torrent of water flooded the training area, washing the two boys away with shouts of shock and outrage._

 _Barely paying any attention to the energy drain on her body, Reyna turned and limped on her way._

 **~~~~*\|/*~~~~**

"And then she got to me, Artemis, and Megan and she used a cluster storm of other incantations I have no memory to recall." Robin finished lamely. "She kept going until she apparently found you." Kaldur looked at the tired child in his arms- she was barely able to keep her eyes open. "Little one, before you rest may I have your name?" the girl blinked up and yawned before mumbling her name. "Reyna."

Kaldur smiled at her name as the now named Reyna gently began to snore, snuggling deeper into his arms as she drifted off. _It's derived from Reigna. Latin for 'Queen'_.

"Well, I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but what're we gonna do with a kid?" Wally suddenly broke the peaceful silence. Everyone's eyes looked to the yellow speedster. "I mean think about it- we're constantly getting into danger, we have the Injustice league after us as well as the society of light, also school. Where in that category can a kid fall in without a hitch?" Robin looked at the still-bandaged girl sleeping peacefully in Kaldur's arms and had to keep a smile from forming. _They could make it work_. ' _She had nightmares when she was away from Kaldur while unconscious,'_ Megan's voice connected with all the team members. _'What they forced her to do was horrible. She has blood on her hands that no seven year old should ever have.'_

Superboy's face fell a little- he was an experiment once, so he knew some of what Reyna went through. However, Camus _never_ made him take a life. "She's staying here." The quiet yet firm and resolute voice of the teams resident Atlantian shook everyone from their musings. Looking down at the sever-year-old, Kaldur's silvery-blue eyes were soft and kind. He had a smile that no one had ever seen on him before- he looked… _truly happy_. Wally couldn't help but grudgingly admit that Kaldur and the girl made an excellent father-daughter picture from where they were sitting against the headboard of a medical bed.

The Yellow Speedster sighed and leaned against a wall in defeat. "Fine, I guess she's cute in a little-girl kinda way," he conceded. "But what about the League? What're they gonna say about this?" Robin spoke up this time.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We're still teenagers! Teenage Procrastination is what we do best, right?"

And then the speakers rang.

 _ ***Recognizing Batman B01***_

Artemis looked at the younger team member and snorted amusedly. "Looks like we're not gonna get to do that today. And since when are we _normal_ teenagers who get to do that?"

 **~~~~*\|/*~~~~**

 _ **Well! Second Chapter done! Fave Follow and Review, loves!**_


	4. Chapter 4

due to me getting very rude messages from readers in not my reviews but PM box about ALL my stories thus far, I've decided to give away all my stories to the highest bidders and just be a reader. now, funny enough, an IRL whose name I shall not disclose is an old friend of mine since elementary and she has offered to take all my stories. she has an AO3 accound and is named Quetzelcotl_Is_My_Momma. sry, but if people refuse to be nice I refuse to play with them at all.


	5. Kay heres the thing

so after getting several pms and reviews from vairous guests and fanfic writers on my works, I've decided take back 4 stories from Quezalcoatl is mu Momma to continue:

1\. Learning to Fly: An alternate Tale

2\. Sleepsongs of the Atlantians Child.

3\. The Tails of Majira and Natsu

4\. People Like Us

this is me tyring to get myself out of the hole i *tried* to bury myself in to escape the rude remarks. thank you to Raki, MaMcMu, Seargent Sniper Man, and SolarWave for your support! you guys primarily got me up again, and the next chapter for those four stories are for you.


End file.
